


ATTENTION.

by deityofdiscordanddeath



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Both have zero brain cells, Fluff, Fuck rika lives, M/M, Match made by narcissus, Teenager Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityofdiscordanddeath/pseuds/deityofdiscordanddeath
Summary: Oikawa is angry and irritated with the new exchange student from South Korea who took the school by storm with his beauty and social skills. He gives everyone all the attention in the world except the setter, who just happens to be his captain on the Seijoh Volleyball Team.Irritated with the boy’s antics, he decides it’s time to take action.





	ATTENTION.

"HYUN-KUN! HYUN-KUN!"

Oikawa rolled his eyes melodramatically hearing girls outside of the gymnasium squeal the name of the new sensation in the school whose handsome chuckle was followed by their calls, sending his eye twitching even more than ever. He tossed the ball gloomily over to Iwaizumi who was vexed already with his good friend's recent behaviour, understanding the genuine cause behind it.

Hyun Ryu, or also known as 'Zen' by self-proclamation, was a student from South Korea who transferred to their school through an exchange program for a year. The moment he had stepped inside the school building, he became an instant sensation between girls and boys alike. The boy had a towering height of six-feet, alabaster shade long hair whose bangs fell messily over his face, pale-almost white skin, toned muscles from persistent work-out, red eyes and the facial features of a movie star, making him easily the most handsome boy within the school vicinity, putting likes of Oikawa behind too. When the girls discovered he joined the volleyball as a wing-spiker, they went even wilder with their 'fangirling' after visiting a practice or two and seeing his perfect spikes and how well he managed to play in every position while rotating positions during a game. He was hopelessly good.

And Oikawa hated it.

He hated the boy from the bottom of his heart. From his looks that could get him an easy contract in an amazing modelling agency to how well he managed to fit in the team and school. Everything about Zen made him feel furious, loathing towards the white-haired boy. The team enjoyed having the new South Korean playing with them due to his exceptional social skills which made the ace-setter grow an even bitter distaste towards him. Ryu was a nuisance in Oikawa's school life and after-school one, and quite, unfortunately, he could not do anything but patiently await his departure for the next year.

Even his former fans turned towards Zen, sitting next to him during the break, ask him questions they used to ask Oikawa, bring him lunch they used to bring Oikawa, give him lucky charms they used to give Oikawa. And funnily, that boy managed to make every single girl feel special, loved and appreciated. His silver tongue was single-handedly his greatest weapon that he used against teachers, his teammates and everyone alike.

Everyone but Oikawa. He never looked at the setter or offered him any words that could initiate a conversation between the two. Never. He only ever obeyed him and answered with 'Yes, Captain' or 'No, Captain' while sharing laughter with Mattsun, Yahaba, Kindaichi and even Iwaizumi! He managed to bond with Iwaizumi Hajime, but his Captain? Nada.

"Oi, Trashykawa which world are you in?" His friend's voice brought him back to reality as he turned to Iwaizumi with the same scowl plastered over his face. Zen was still outside speaking to his new fans, late to practice as per always. He hated how he could not shout at him when he managed to do well during matches despite being late all the time. This boy left the best setter in Miyagi speechless and incapable of speaking to him, and he hated that more than anything in the world.

"Stupid Zen and his habit of coming late to practice. I'm reminding him of his place today, Iwa-chan. I've had enough of his non-serious attitude towards the club," he announced loudly to his friends who turned to each other, smirking smugly because they knew all too well why their Captain was so hot on the new boy's heels lately but said nothing aloud. They knew better than to tease their Captain at a time like this.

It was at that moment Zen entered into the gym dressing in his volleyball jersey comprising of a turquoise shirt with white shorts that exposed his muscular arms and legs; one developed like the Greek god Ares; above the shirt, he had the green training vest on which displayed his number '14' in white. His hair was tied behind him in a low ponytail with strands falling messily over his beautiful face. The corners of his cupid-shaped lips were pulled in a large warm smile aimed at his new friends as he waved at them with much enthusiasm, "Hey, guys!" The boy's attention was averted towards the group of first, second and third years that he had befriended easily within the first week of his school here. He was regarded with respect and companionship by all five of them which included Kunimi, Kindaichi, Matsukawa, Yahaba and Iwaizumi. They all admired the new boy very much and the new boy reciprocated those very feelings.

He waved a small "Hey, Captain." to Oikawa, walking past him over to the boys, giving them high-fives and various other greetings, sending the setter into flames. He paid no heed to him once again! Just how dare this self-centred ass treat him so disrespectfully?! Why did he give everyone attention except Oikawa? What did others have that he did not?

'I'm going to give this brat a good hearing after this practice,' he promised to himself, observing him with envy and hatred as he smiled at Iwaizumi before breaking into loud laughter at something stupid Yahaba had said.

* * *

The day's tiring practice had come to an end which thoroughly exhausted every single boy today with the Coach seeing the lack of attention that the team's Captain had been paying to the game and his players on this particular evening. It was very uncommon to see Oikawa so thoroughly distracted, so deeply involved in his train of thoughts given his passion towards the game but nobody said anything to the scowling boy, afraid they might hit a nerve. His mood had everyone worried with the exception of Zen who cheerily played and minded about his own business, annoying a certain boy even more.

Once the whistle for the practice's end had been blown, Oikawa swiftly made way over to the locker room without anyone noticing and stood inside, waiting patiently with his foot pressed against Zen's locker. He played aimlessly with the volleyball in his hand as he spun it up and down while waiting for the boy to make his appearance. His head hung low and a dark expression was cast over his handsome features at that moment. He had observed everyone looking over at him in puzzlement and worry, he noticed the Coach extending the practice by thirty more minutes, making them perform some hardcore drills that drained every player present in the room except Zen. He happily performed them all with the claim that he did more work-out than this, impressing the likes of Kindaichi and Kunimi. All that impressive, Mister Perfect and nonchalant attitude of his added fuel to the fire blazing fiercely in Oikawa's heart.

Despite Zen enjoying his time in the club, the red-eyed boy tended to be the first of all to escape when practice would come to an end, not awaiting for anyone and escaping into the night to his home. His last concern was Oikawa; he did not even wish him a good evening prior to leaving as he did with the rest of the boys and Coach.

But tonight he intended to teach this boy a lesson once and for all. That Oikawa was not to be ignored, that Oikawa Tooru was to be respected and acknowledged at all times.

Minutes later the sound of feet rushing inside the locker-room emanated throughout the room before Zen made an appearance before the set of lockers. Oikawa lifted his head to find the confused spiker staring at his figure pressed against his locker. He was sweating from all the exercise and games they had played today, beads of it rolling down his symmetrically perfect face with silver-white bangs sticking against his forehead as small, rather inaudible, pants escaped his lips.

"Captain?" He asked in a questioning voice, tilting his head in puzzlement at Tooru who dropped the volleyball to the ground, the sound echoing throughout the small room. Zen turned to look at the fallen ball before looking back into the chocolate brown eyes of Oikawa appearing as grave as they could.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time, Zen," he spat his name out like poison. Oh, only the Lord was the witness of his hatred towards this boy. The fury rushed in his veins, coursing towards his heart as he took threatening steps towards the boy who dropped both hands to his sides and began to watch his Captain with intent.

He began, "Zen, you're a new player I get it, but so are the first-years and they respect and understand I'm the Captain of this team. They listen to me, cooperate with me and play alongside me perfectly. You, however, can't seem to understand or acknowledge the fact I'm the Captain AND ace setter of this team. Not only are you always flirting with girls, talking about your perfect looks to them all the time, but manage to put every person under your charm of perfect. You love ignoring me and pretending I don't exist when I'm the Captain of Aoba Johsai and I need you to pay me attention more than anyone on this team and school!"

The speech was followed by silence and Oikawa cursing himself in all ways it was possible in that very moment. He just wanted the Kami-sama to create a hole underneath him to swallow his entire being right there. His words had made him look so needy and desperate for the pretty boy's attention, he could not believe his mouth right now.

He was broken out of his train of thoughts when loud laughter rang out in the room, making him look up to the boy in surprise. His head was thrown back as the sound of laughing continued coming from his throat before it completely stopped and his attention was averted back to his very captain with a smug grin crossed over his lips.

"You wanted my attention all to yourself, Captain Oikawa? There you go, you have it now," He took approaching steps towards the suddenly nervous setter who took steps back until he found himself pressed against the same locker he had been leaning against merely a minute or two ago.

The boy took a hand and pressed it the cold steel beside Oikawa's head as he leaned towards his ear, whispering, "You did not hear yourself clearly, but what you said just sounds like you acquire my attention in more ways than just during practice." Zen's voice had dropped a few hertz, making it sweeter, darker and more seductive than it had become since the beginning of puberty.

It was at that moment the reality of his emotions began to dawn upon him. All this time, he had not been furious because Zen was getting more attention than him, because he had become the new pretty boy (though it did render his pride by a pinch), because his friends were talking to him and he was being socially more interactive. Oikawa Tooru wanted this boy's attention to himself. He hated how he paid everyone attention but him. He hated how he sweet-talked to everyone but him. He hated how he used his silver-tongue on everyone but him. He hated how he talked, smiled and laughed with everyone but him. He wanted Hyun Ryu's attention to himself. He wanted Hyun Ryu.

Letting impulse and jealousy take over, Oikawa angrily reached over to grab Zen by the shirt and pulled him close to an angry kiss, turning around and pinning him to the other locker with his body pressed firmly against his. The other boy's eyes went wide in shock for a second at the sudden actions before he reciprocated the kiss, tilting his head and pulling him deeper into the heated lip-locking, closing his eyes to cherish the feeling of the pretty setter's lips pressed passionately against his own. One hand snaked around Oikawa's neck while the around wrapped around his back to bring him closer than ever.

Oikawa pulled away to catch his breath for a second with his gaze on the ground, panting, "As your Captain, I command you-" he began to press small feverish kisses against Zen's lips almost as if he needed more of them to quench the thirst he felt for the wing-spiker, "-to only pay attention to me from now, respect me and-"

Zen leaned away with a grin on his face, "-make-out with you? Anything for my pretty Captain." He tilted his back against the metal locker, filling his lungs with enough oxygen before bringing Oikawa’s mouth down against his for another heated kissing session, wrapping pale fingers around his neck to pull him closer. Their eyes were shut in pure contentment as the setter between them took his free hands and sneaked them inside the other's shirt, running them along the taut bumps on his abdomen in awe. Ryu was so well-built that Oikawa gasped into the kiss in surprise, allowing the famished boy to place his tongue into the other's mouth. Such a bold action was followed by Oikawa moaning into Zen's mouth who smirked ever so slightly.

After a while, the two pulled away from each other, panting loudly in an attempt to catch as much oxygen as they had lost while their tongues engaged in a battle that resulted in co-dominance after persistent stubborn fighting from both sides.

Oikawa could not believe himself. Just an hour ago he wanted to murder Zen and now, he found his cheeks flushed, his heart leaping in his chest and mouth tasting minty from boy's mouth placed against his after an intense make-out session with the same boy who was grinning idiotically to himself.

"What're you smiling about?" He inquired between breaths. The red-eyed boy looked at him with the smuggest smirk he could come up with.

"I am the most beautiful creature on Earth to have you, my pretty Captain, kiss me like there won't be a tomorrow coming." Oikawa's eye began to twitch, hearing the boy compliment himself so boldly once again. It was Zen’s habit to compliment his looks before girls, boys and even himself in front of the mirror and it irritated the setter more than anything in the world.

"You're not pretty! Get over yourself, Zen-baka!" He said in a loud voice, throwing his hands childishly in the air rolling his eyes at him.

"Oh, I am. I don't think I'll ever get enough of my reflection and face, and with what just happened I don't think you will either," Zen countered smugly once again, crossing his arms against his chest and looking at the reddened boy with a smile on his face.

"You're so full of yourself, it's so annoying-"

"So are you, Captain."

"But I'm all for the right reasons!"

"So am I, then!"

They began to bicker back and forth until a loud voice interrupted their childish 'who is prettier' battle, "Oi, Shittykawa and Zen! Shut your damn lover's quarrel up. You two could be heard making out from the gym and now your fighting could be heard from Karasuno." He entered the locker-room with the rest of the boys who had dead-panned expressions plastered over their faces at what they've been hearing for the past five minutes.

Oikawa blushed wildly at his words before walking over to his best friend and whining, "Iwa-chan! Stop being so mean and exposing me in front of everyone!"

"What exposing? Everyone heard it, even the coaches."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone began to laugh loudly hearing Iwaizumi tease the setter so mercilessly like that, including Zen who stood back with the boys and joined them in the fits, observing their Captain get smacked senseless by the spiker and whining childishly afterwards. The South-Korean boy felt his heart swell at the sight of Oikawa acting so immaturely, the feelings developing unbeknownst to him and those around. Everyone was content now.

After all, the tension had died between their Captain and Zen. Things would officially become better, including the duo's relationship.

And Zen had Luciel Choi from Inarizaki High to thank for coming up with a plan so magnificent.


End file.
